


Кроули и море

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves the Sea, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Retirement, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: «Почему тебе так нравится море?» — в один из дней спросил Азирафаэль. Ему правда было любопытно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Кроули и море

Кроули всегда мечтал жить у моря, однажды понял Азирафаэль. Странное желание для змеи. Змея. Змия. Для того, кто любил часами греться на солнце. Или под специальной лампой в магазине Азирафаэля, когда снаружи лило как из ведра. Но тем не менее. Каждый день Кроули приходил с пляжа с растрёпанными ветром волосами и песком между пальцев ног; он пах морской солью, и этот запах почему-то ассоциировался со свободой. 

Переезд в Саут-Даунс был правильным решением, хотя, когда Азирафаэль предложил Кроули купить небольшой коттедж на побережье, он не ожидал, что демон сразу же согласится. Дом они выбирали долго. Но в этом коттедже Кроули подкупил сад со старой яблоней, а Азирафаэля — высокие потолки и библиотека со шкафами из красного дерева. Цена, которую запросили предыдущие хозяева, их не возмутила: деньги для ангела и демона не были проблемой, — и через три дня они уже распаковывали вещи и спорили из-за цвета занавесок («Святой Манчестер, только не клетка, ангел!»).

В саду Кроули посадил чайные розы, незабудки, сирень и жасмин. Вскопал грядки для клубники, базилика и розмарина. Поставил под яблоней деревянную скамейку. Азирафаэль полюбил читать на ней в тени раскидистых ветвей. Кроули привозил из магазина подкормку и удобрения, однако шипеть на растения не забывал. Сад становился не только самым красивым, но и самым запуганным в Англии. Азирафаэль смотрел неодобрительно, но ничего не говорил: в конце концов, Кроули не указывал ему, как читать книги и в каком порядке расставлять их на полках.

По утрам они пили чай на веранде в пижамах, а потом Кроули переодевался в обрезанные джинсы и футболку с названием какой-нибудь рок-группы и обходил свои владения. Убедившись, что сирень усвоила урок и продолжает цвести, несмотря на то что её время прошло, он спускался к морю. Босиком. Ботинки из змеиной кожи он надевал лишь тогда, когда они ехали ужинать в «Ритц» или другой ресторан в Лондоне, да и то скорее потому, что без обуви его бы не пустили внутрь. Интересно, думал Азирафаэль, что он будет делать зимой? По холодной земле босыми ногами особо не походишь.

Кроули возвращался к обеду, мокрый, загорелый, счастливый. Азирафаэль не мог сдержаться: щёлкнув пальцами, чтобы еда не остывала, он тащил Кроули в спальню, где дневной свет уже скрывали тяжёлые бордовые шторы, и, когда они вытягивались на кровати, с довольным вздохом запускал руки под футболку Кроули, касался обнажённой кожи, чувствовал, как под ладонью бьётся сердце. Целовал подбородок и шею — легко, невесомо, наслаждаясь тем, как Кроули жмурился и вздрагивал от удовольствия.

— Почему тебе так нравится море? — в один из дней спросил Азирафаэль. Ему правда было любопытно.

Кроули ответил, не открывая глаз:

— Когда плывёшь под водой, выпустив крылья, ощущения просто потрясающие.

— Но крылья же промокнут!

— Солнце их высушит.

Азирафаэль нахмурился.

— А вдруг кто-то увидит?

— На этот пляж почти никто не ходит, ангел. — Кроули повернулся на бок, подпёр голову рукой. — Но это не единственная причина, почему я люблю море. — Он улыбнулся.

— Расскажешь мне? — прошептал Азирафаэль.

Кроули ненадолго задумался, видимо, подбирая слова.

— Рядом с морем помнишь только о хорошем. Оно уносит все плохие воспоминания, и ты забываешь о своих сожалениях и ошибках… — Он замолк на мгновение и добавил совсем тихо: — Почему ты никогда не спускаешься на пляж со мной?

Ох. Азирафаэль хотел, очень. Но он считал…

— Ты всегда выглядишь таким счастливым… Я боялся помешать…

Кроули поднёс его ладонь к губам, нежно поцеловал пальцы.

— Я всегда счастлив, когда я с тобой, — просто сказал он.

— Тогда завтра, — решил Азирафаэль. — Мы можем пойти к морю так рано, как ты захочешь. Встретить вместе рассвет…

— Это было бы замечательно. — Неожиданно Кроули напрягся. — Но ведь мы не перестанем?.. — Он обвёл взглядом погружённую в полумрак комнату.

— Нет, конечно, — уверил его Азирафаэль и ласково поцеловал в губы, подтверждая сказанное. — Это уже традиция. А ты знаешь, что я не очень люблю их менять.

Кроули рассмеялся и откинулся на подушки, блаженно зажмурившись, когда Азирафаэль снова запустил руку ему под футболку. Обед мог подождать ещё пару часов. А если они оба случайно заснут, выйдет ещё лучше. 

Это будет значить, что завтрашнее утро наступит быстрее.


End file.
